This is War
by evilplasticplate
Summary: Louis and Harry gets into a fight! Of what actually? Well find out more! I suck at summary.


**A/N: So this is a One Direction fight. I dont own One Direction, but I'd be happy if they're on sale, I would totally spend my money for them.**

* * *

"Bastard!"

"Shut up, you old prune!"

"Fuck off you dick!"

"Im sorry you'll never be the man your mother is!" Louis yelled at Harry, almost attempting to jump on him.

Harry looked a taken back at the insult he just did, he lifted his arm and threw a punch at his jaw. A groan came out

from the older man, holding his cheek in comfort.

"You. Will. Take. That. Back. DONT BRING MY FAMILY INTO THIS!" Harry yelled, swinging his arm again to contact at Louis's

gut which made him fall. Without thinking, Harry was about to lift his leg when the door burst out open and a bewildered

Zayn pulled back Harry before causing anymore violence to the poor guy.

"Harry!" Liam came in view, his eyes widened and a snarl fixed on his lips. "What the actual fuck are you guys doing?" He

walked toward the fragile man and helped him out. Louis staggered to stand on his feet, his mouth was oozing with blood.

"Its his god damn fault!" Harry pointed a finger at Louis who hissed air and tried to attack him but strong arms wrapped around

his waist, pulling him back to cause any damage to the younger male.

"First, he started rambling on about the girls that tried to kiss my face off, then he starts insulting me and my mum! **This is war!**" Harry glared

at Louis, something that he never did. Zayn and Liam shared a knowing look and led them over the couch, Liam sitting in the middle,

Harry and Louis at the opposite sides. "Louis, why did you do that first?" Liam asked. In his thoughts, he was practically groaning of

the boys being pathetic. All through the week, they were acting childish, going into fights when Liam and Zayn weren't around.

Something odd was going through these boys, and they dont know what.

"They..I.." Louis stammered, looking down and fumbling his fingers, "They were getting too much on him.."

"Of course, they're my fans!" Harry interrupted.

"_Our _fans Harry!" Louis snarled.

"Who cares? No one wants to listen to you!" Harry retorted. Silence surrounded the place as Louis lifted his head and turned to look at

Harry. He mumbled softly, "Yeah..I guess you're right.." He stood up and left the room, heading to his own flat. He didn't even bother

taking out his keys, knowing it was open just for anyone. He entered the room and locked the door, jumping on his bed with a loud

groan. His fists grasped the sheets of his bed tightly, sobbing quietly so no one would know. He didnt want them to know he was a

weakling. Water was running in the water but Louis barely noticed it until a blonde freshened Niall came out humming from the

bathroom. "Louis?" The Irish guy called in his thick accent while drying his hair. Louis buried his face in the pillow and mumbled, "Here."

A weight brought down the mattress as Niall sat down next to him. "Hey man.." He said soothingly, "What happened?" Louis lifted up

his head to meet the eyes of Niall's before letting out a sigh. "We fought ..again. Physically and verbally." Niall's eyebrows frowned as

he laid down next to him. "Why?"

"You'll laugh at me..." Louis mumbled off.

"No, of course not." Niall tried to convince him, softly stroking his hair.

"Yes you will..you're the jolly good fellow fun guy."

"I wont laugh, Louis..Tell me."

He exhaled deeply, "We've been mobbed by this girls, one tried to rip Harry's shirt and the other threw herself to kiss him. It was pretty

disgusting but I saw that Harry was trying to kiss the girl as well so I pulled him and dragged him out of the area. When we arrived at the

flat, he started yelling at me. Niall, that girl was a stranger! I couldn't just let the public and media spread out that Harry would just kiss off

a random stranger then all the girls will intentionally do that everytime they see him." He sighed.

Niall nodded, understanding why the lad had done such thing, "I see mate, I dont blame you. It was Harry's protection from the girls."

Louis half smiled and closed his eyes, a tear rolling underneath his eyelids. "I also insulted his mum..I felt horrible after that.."

"Now why would you do that?" Niall cocked his eyebrow.

"I dont know, it just came out."

As they continued their conversation, Harry was outside his front door, listening to every word they were saying through the wooden door.

"And Niall..I have to say something.."

Harry leaned in closer of the door, trying to make out what he said.

"What is it?" The irish guy asked curiously.

"Im...in love with Harry." Once Harry heard this, it struck his heart. His eyes widened at how he finally understood what he was doing all through

the week. Hurried footsteps were heard but Harry was still in a shock state to notice the group of girls.

"Oh my god, its Harry! From One D!" A girl shouted, causing three of the boys inside and out to jump in fright. _Oh no, _Harry thought and ran off to

a different direction from his flat and the others. He ran straight to the bathroom, hoping the girls couldn't find him. He stayed there for 2 hours, sitting

and fixing his hair then thinking off of what Louis had said.

Back at Louis' room, he groaned at the mention of Harry. "He probably heard what I said.." He tried to hit his head with his fist but Niall stopped him.

He slowly spoke, "Maybe its meant to be."

"Maybe."

**A/N: Do you like it? Does it suck? Review? Haha**


End file.
